


The One That Got Away

by Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of magic at the end, English is not my native language, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Mordern AU, Shimadacest, Slow Build, Somebody tell me how to tag pls, Where there is no overwatch and everthing was normal, or did it?, will have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy/pseuds/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy
Summary: New town, new house , new friends. Everything here is new for Genji. But he found himself quickly draw into the flower shop across the street. And the flowerist too. The men in his late thirty with a beautiful smile and sad eyes.He kind of look familiar...





	1. Coffee, sweets and the strange customer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please fogive me for any grammar mistake. I've try very hard :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betaed by SenkiroWolf =)))) thank you very much for your wonderful beta version

Genji wiped the sweat off his face, finally letting out a tired sigh. This was the last box he need to open and it contained mostly his books and other small things. His room is almost done, and all he has to do now is clean up the boxes and organize his books on the shelves. He quickly finished the job, not minding if his shelves looked a bit messy. It was lunch time, and across the street seemed to have a burger place. His stomach growls at the image of a delicious cheese burger, crispy french fries and nice cold coke. Genji locked his flat, put on his jacket and went.

He took a walk down the street, enjoying the gentle breeze of autumn. This town is far more quiet than his home town, or at least that what he thought. Genji wasn't sure about it. He had a car accident and lost a lot of his memories, the only thing he remembered was the red of his blood and someone screaming.

But still, a few weeks in the hospital was enough for Genji to remember how noisy his hometown was. People constantly talking on their phone and there were all kinds of other noises that mix together outside the hospital. After he completely healed up, he left the town and moved from place to place. Until he found this town.  
It's a nice countryside, quiet and peaceful. People here are kind, his neighbor just dropped by yesterday and gave him some cookies. The old lady that lived next to his flat often let him borrow things from her. Even the kids here are nice, they say hello to him when they see him and sometimes help carry his groceries too. He just moved in about a week ago, and everything seemed to be perfect. Perhaps he will settle down here.

After finishing his lunch, it was time for him to find a job. Near his flat there’s a coffee shop and it's looking for a new waiter. The place is the only coffee shop around here and it has the best sweets and cakes. It’s easy to understand why this place needed more employees, they just have too many customers. The only time when the shop didn't have customers is lunch break.

Genji opened the door, the bell above ringing slightly. Everybody seemed like they had already gone out to lunch and haven't come back yet except one girl who was cleaning the glasses behind the bar. She put the cup down, looking up at him and smiling.

“So, you must be here for the job huh?”

“Yeah.” Genji smiled back, sitting down across the bar. The girl is cute: ombre grey hair down to her waist, kind of ash-colored, and a pretty face with bright golden eyes. “So, why am I the only one here for the job? Isn't there suppose to be a line from here to downtown?”

“Ha ha, funny guy. I like you already.” The girl poured him a drink. “No, you aren't the only one who came here looking for a job. A lot of people have come actually, they just couldn't stay for more than a week. Too many orders and not enough endurance. By the way, I'm Alexandra. Nice to meet you.”

“The name is Genji. So does this mean I'm in?”

“No, that means tonight you should come here and try it out. If you're good enough, you're in. I must warn you, the salary is high but the job will crush you.”

“I've seen this place at rush hour.” Genji grins. He could handle a bunch of orders, he is very fast after all. “Nothing I can't handle.”

The girl just smiled back. “We will see about that.”

\-----

Alexandra wasn't kidding about the job.

People just kept rushing in. All the the tables were full and there was a line outside waiting to take their orders. His mouth hurt from smiling too long and his feet ached too, plus he felt as though he was going to faint.

“Hey kid, you should sit down.” The barista, Genji thinks his name is Jack Morrison, smiles at him. “You look like you gonna pass out.”

“What are you talking about?” Genji just laughed it off. “I'm fine.”

One of the waiters shoots him a worried look, Jesse other had told him.

“No seriously man, you look like you're going to kick the bucket.”

Genji rolled his eyes, not wanting to waste his time chatting. They could talk when the show began, but now he just had more orders to take care of.  
A group of girls sitting near by smile at him, giggling and waving their hands. Genji is very attractive, almost looking like a model on magazines, and he knew that. So naturally, he smiled back at them, acting a bit flirty.

“Hey, no flirting at work.” Tracer snapped her fingers twice, trying to look serious but had a big grin on her face. “You can only do that when the boss isn't looking.”

“Alexandra isn't.”

“But Dorothy is.” She pointed to another girl up in the balcony, at the VIP table. He can't see her face fully from here because of a curtain, but he can tell she is beautiful. Full red lips, almost as red as a rose petal, porcelain skin and long silver hair pouring down slender shoulders. She is the co-owner of the shop from what Tracer and Jesse have told him. She's the one who pays all the bills and built this place for Alexandra. She had a huge crush on her or something cute like that.

Suddenly a new order was shoved into his hands. Tracer pointed to a table near the stage. There is a man, about thirty five years old, sitting there waiting for his drink to come. Casual clothes, long hair tied back to a high ponytail. His face somehow familiar, although he can't recall where he has seen it, Genji finds himself wanting to talk with him. Even stranger, something inside of him wants to make the man smile. Before he knows it, he was standing behind the customer.

“A matcha latte and a Japanese cotton cheesecake for a cutie like you.” He smiled.

The customer still doesn't look at him, his eyes focused on the stage instead. He mumbled a small "thank you" when the cake was set in front of him. The show is about to begin and maybe Genji can stay a little longer, so he lingered.

“So, who’s the lucky guy tonight?” he joked.

“Aren't you suppose to get other people what they want?”

Two beautiful honey colored eyes finally look up at him, and they immediately widen. The customer gasps, his face clearly surprised and somehow he gets a little paler. His lips open slightly, cherry blossom pink and a little bit wet from when he licked his lower lip before. He looks as though he is trying to say something, but whatever it was, Alexandra announcement has stopped it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is such a lovely night. So lovely that I find myself wanting to sing a song for you guys. So here it is, hit it Gabe!”

The music begins but unlike the others, Genji isn't listening to any of the lyrics. The only thing that matters now seems to be the customer. He asks, “Is there something wrong sir?”

The man just shakes his head, his eyes looking sad, gazing at his piece of cake. The waiter suddenly wants those eyes looking back at him one more time. Or a lot more.  
The customer sighs, “Nothing. Just mistook you for someone I know.”

“Oh, would you mind if I join you then?” Genji cheerfully asked. So this man is single “I think I need a break anyway.”

To his surprise, the man stood up. His cake is finished and half of his coffee is gone. He gives Genji a sad look once again, and then states, “Enjoy your break then.” Then leaves.

Genji doesn't know what to say. He half wants to run after the customer, half wants to collapse from the denial and the exhaustion. For some reason his heart ache, his head hurt and the memories about the accident come back. His blood on the road, someone was screaming. Someone who is really important. Someone he needed to run away with him. Someone... someone....

“...ji. ..Genji...GENJI!!!” Tracer was yelling at him and it almost made him jump from his seat. “Genji, love, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah! No problem....I’m just tired, I guess.”

“You blacked out for a sec, there.” Jesse sounded concerned. “You sure you're okay? Maybe you should go home and get some rest. Your first day is over.”

“Does that mean I pass the test?”

A rose suddenly landed on his lap, tossed down from the balcony.

“What does this mean?” Genji curiously looked at the red rose.

Morrison just laughed. “Now that means you're fucking hired. Tomorrow your shift will start at 7.30AM. Don't be late.”

Somehow the rose makes Genji think about the customer's lips. Not as red, but slightly a darker shade of pink, almost like the cherry blossom petals in his hometown. His red lips looked as soft as the petals of the flower in Genji's hand, and he suddenly thinking about kissing the man until his lips were as red as the lipstick his boss wears.


	2. Strawberry Mochi and Red Ribbon.

Genji was early. He couldn't  sleep. 

\- Mate, you don't look very well. 

Genji sigh, then rub his sore eyes. Yes, he's looking awful. There are dark circles under his eyes, his face look pale and his body ache everywhere . Doesn't take a genius to figure out why. 

When he came home last night he was so tired that he just take off his shoe then fall into his bed and immediately fall at sleep. The thing is when he was dreaming, the nightmares about the accident suddenly came back. His own body cover in blood. People were screaming. The gas smell slowly swallow all his senses. Everything is chaos.

And then, he saw somebody lie next to him. His hair cover up most of his face, and the part that wasn't covered was drench in blood.  For some reason, Genji reach out his hand, brush the hair back. His hands was shaking. He want to scream but he can't. The cold, dark shadows suddenly overcome him, strangle him. And then there is just empty darkness. 

He couldn't 't even remember the face of the one lie next to him. The last thing he knew before everything disappeared is his silent prey:"please God, let he be fine. Please let him live..." 

And then Genji woke up with a head splitting headache and a pain in his heart. 

He sigh. Enough of flashback.

\- I'm fine, just hand me the uniform. 

Jesse toss the suit to him: 

\- Such a stubborn. Well then, don't faint afterward ok? 

Genji grin back: 

\- I won't. 

His head suddenly hurt like hell. Agh, he will have to try very hard to not collapse then. 

\------

 

Genji think he prefer the morning shift. Everything was nice. It isn't less busy than the evening, but everybody here seem to hurry . They need to go to work so there is more take away than serve at the table, which mean he get to walk less. Plus, the sweet smell of whatever Alexandra put in the oven make him feel better. Probably some cinnamon buns and maybe some upside-down apple caramel cakes. 

\- Here you go. - Genji smile at two high school girl. He reconize they were in in the group last night. The one on the left is who was waving at him. - Two caramel machiato for two lovely ladies. 

They giggles , take their coffee and leave. Still talk about how awesome  the new waiter is. It make his day a bit brighter. Now the only thing could make this better is Gabriel's hot cocoa and Alexandra's signature chocolate chips cookies  brownies. Just thinking about how delicious that little slice of heaven was enough to make him make him drooling.

And then, the special customer from yesterday walk in. He was wearing a simple tradition kimono with wave pattern of his sleeves. His hair isn't tie to a high ponytail anymore. He just let his hair down. Soft, silky black locks of hair, framing his beautiful face. 

Scew the hot cocoa and the cake, this is what make his day better. 

\- You are eyeing him like a piece of cake.- Morrison's voice pull Genji out of his daydream. - Don't just staring at our customers like that, it's creepy. 

\- Really? Cause I just caught you looking at Gabe like that yesterday. - He mock back. 

Tracer and Jesse have to bite their lips in order not to laugh. Jack was glaring at them and the man look like he is going to snap their neck if they dare to grin. But an order make him turn away and busy again. That when both two of them can't take it anymore.

\- Let me tell ya, - Jesse laugh out loud. - Jack spend most of his day looking at Gabriel like that. I was surprise that they still haven't go out yet. 

\- What!? You mean they aren't dating already? - Genji gaps in shock. He thought they were already a couple.  

\- Nah, both of them just to bloody shy. - Tracer sigh. - Alexandra even said:" the only way to get them confess is to make them drunk and put them together in a room and then lock the door. " 

\- Have you tried it yet? Seem like a good idea. - Genji shrug his shoulders. 

\- Yes, but then nothing happen because Gabriel broke the door. We never try that again. 

Genji was about to say that they haven't make Gabe drunk enough, but a new order was shoved to his hand. This time is Alexandra.  

\- Here are green tea and strawberry mochi to our guest over there.  Treat him nice, he is one of our friend. 

\- Can I know his name then? 

\- Hanzo. - Tracer push him out. - His name is Hanzo. 

Genji shout her a "thanks" then leave, eagerly walk to Hanzo's table.  He need to be charming enough this time, or he will be denied again. So he put out the best smile he has and said: 

\- So we meet again cutie. 

Hanzo immediately freeze, then he shrug his shoulders uncomfortable. His eyes, beautiful honey - colored eyes with a sadness deep down, still haven't met Genji's. His voice is cold and distance: 

\- You should stop calling me that. 

Genji just smile: 

\- Sorry if you don't like it. I won't call you that again. I just want to ... talk to you I guess.

Hanzo roll his eyes: 

\- You don't even know my name. Why would you want to talk with a stranger? 

Genji almost say because he was fucking beautiful and there is something at him really familiar. But he stop himself just in time. He just need to be patient. And try not to sound creepy. Yeah. 

\- I guess there is something about you that draw me in. 

Hanzo pale cheeks slightly brush. He still hasn't looked at the waiter. The round mochi now seem very interesting to him. 

\- I will take away my order . Please have it wrapped.

-Wait ... 

Then before Genji can protest, Hanzo has already stood up and left, once again leaving the poor waiter alone. 

\- Poor guy. - Jack grin at him. - Denied again? 

Genji shoot the blond man a glare. He really not in the mood for joking right now.  This is the second time and Hanzo was clearly avoiding him. But why? Is he too forward?  

\- You gonna make him never come here again. - Gabe glare back. Almost like he is defending Jack . - And he has been our loyal customer for 5 years.He come here every single day.  Every - single - day. 

\- Yeah yeah, I'm sorry . - He sigh. - I just couldn't help it! There is something keep telling me to go talk to him. 

\- Love at the first sight huh? Thought that didn't exist. - Tracer said. 

\- Yeah, I thought that too. 

He stand up, starting to clean the table up for new guests. That when he notice something. A red ribbon was forgoten on the table, near to the tea cup. It must belong to Hanzo. He must been too busy too avoid Genji to remember he hasn't tie his hair yet. 

Genji pick up the ribbon. Lavender scene still lingered there.  

\- He forgot his ribbon. Is there anybody know where he live? 

The waitress smile cheerfully :

\- I'll give you the address.  My girlfriend Amélie works there and you can go to his shop during the lunch break.

 

Genji keep the ribbon in his pocket. So today wasn't really bad after all.  

\------- 

Turn out, Hanzo's flower shop was right across the street, near his flat. 

The shop was nice. Beautiful and simple like it's owner. Every flowers and plants were taken good care of. Each kind of flowers were organized to show off its full beauty. And the plants were placed next to them in order to compliment the colourful flowers. There are even some expensive  Japanese bonsai in the shop, though Genji think is was for the decoration purpose, not for sell. 

\- May I help you sir? - a female voice pull him out of his thoughts. Seem like he was staring at the flowers for too long. 

Genji almost jump out of supprise. He swallow the invisible lump down his throat , say nervously : 

\- I'm looking for Hanzo, have you seen him? 

The bell above the door ring , interrupt their conversation. Hanzo's voice follow:   
\- Amélie,next time you will go get the rose and I get the lunch.... 

\- Hanzo! 

The flowerist almost drop the box full of roses on his hands as soon as he heard Genji call his name. His face become pale and his eyes widen. There was something inside those eyes. Something not good. Something like fear. His hands was shaking, but he force himself to ask: 

\- How did you know my name? 

Genji gently take the box from his hands, but it down before he drop it and damage the roses. The waiter slightly blushing: 

\- I asked Tracer and she told me. 

Hanzo feel relief flood over him. So Genji didn't remember. Tracer told him his name. His heart starting to ache and he can taste the sour of disappointment  in his mouth.  But mostly is relief. 

\- Why are you here then? Looking for something to impress the girls? - He mock. 

\- No , no! Actually, I'm here to return you this! - Genji pull out a ribbon from his pocket.  Hanzo's ribbon! - You forgot this at the table. 

He hand it back to Hanzo, want to ask the flowerist to turn around so he can tie his hair for him but didn't. That would be too bold. Hanzo isn't even seem to comfortable when he see him, let alone for Genji to tie his hair. Maybe sometime in the future,  if Genji was lucky enough. But not now. 

\- Thanks. - Hanzo gently tire his hair up and Genji find himself regret. He shouldn't hand it back to Hanzo. The flowerist clearly look more pretty when he let his hair down . - Now If you excuse me, I have to get to work. 

\- Yeah, sure. I've to go back to the coffee shop too. 

Amélie look at the green hair boy, then her boss, then the boy again. So this is the "Genji" huh? She suddenly want to mess with Hanzo. And plus, they kinda look cute together. The way his boss blush when being handed back the ribbon.  The look the waiter give him like he want to ask him out but can't. 

She totally ship them. 

And she is going to take a risk. Maybe this isn't a good idea, but it worth to try. 

Amélie pull Genji out of a corner, whispered in his ear: 

\- Tonight he will come to your shop, still the same table near the stage. Serve him jasmine milk tea and Castella . Two of them run out really fast so make sure you ask Alexandra to save some for you. 

Genji want to hug Amélie and say thanks to her for thousand time. Instead he just nod and politely said it one.  His heart was beating like crazy when he walk his way back and he want to sing out loud.  The first thing he said when he open the door is : 

\- Hey boss, save me some jasmine milk tea and Castella ok?


	3. (Reaper76) I'm in love with the shape of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for reaper76 :3 hope you like it. They are about 40 in this fic and still look hot as hell :')

John "Jack" Morrison isn't a person who belive in love at the first sight. Not until he met Gabriel Reyes. 

Gabriel was a man with a handsome face and a body build like a marble statue. Those hands, big and strong. He make Jack feel like he could lift him up without breaking a sweat. His skin was dark chocolate colour, and maybe sweet like it too. His eyes was a darkest shade of brown, almost black whenever the man loose his control.

Don't get him wrong, Jack by all mean not a small kid. He has muscles, and almost as tall as Gabriel. Is just that there is always something intimidating about the other man. Something make Jack's knees weak and he want to surrender his heart to Gabriel. He always look like blushing school girl talking with her crush for the first time. And the way Gabe smile at him and call him "boyscout" isn't helping for for a bit. It just make him want to fall into his arms. 

Too bad for him, Gabe doesn't look like he was interested in men. Or women. That guy never really look like he was interested in any types. 

\- You two like chocolate and vanilla ice cream. - Alexandra smirk, she was waiting for her lava cakes to finish baking. - A sundae couple. He is the chocolate syrup, you are the vanilla ice cream beneath. 

Jesse look at Jack blush, then smirk: 

\- Except the "cherry" on top still hasn't been popped yet. 

Jack almost choke on his coffee, his cheeks getting even darker shade of pink. And somehow the man still look pale compare to the cup of vanilla ice cream in front of him. He yell out angrily at Jesse: 

\- Watch your language kid! 

\- What? - Jesse blink innocently. - So Alexandra can tease you but I can't. Is not fair. 

\- If you paid him a high salary and offer him free treats everyday, you may get the chance to do that. - Their boss grin. She's right. 

The sound of staff's door opened, interrupt their small conversation. It was Gabriel. And instantly everybody went silent. 

\- What? - He look at them suspiciously. - Why I have a feeling you guys are back-stabbing me? 

\- No! Of course not! - Alexandra smile as charming as ever. - We just talking about some boyscout too shy to confess, that's all. 

Jack never want to punch some one so hard in his life. He can't belive she just out right said that! Gabe and Jack are friends, and he really don't want to ruin their relationship. Now Gabriel may know, and he would feel different about Jack. That is the last thing Jack want. 

But to Jack supprise and Alexandra amusement, Gabe just smirk back: 

\- Really? Then he should know Blondies pair really well with hot cocoa. 

\- Ha! Blondies and hot cocoa! - Alexandra laugh, left the kitchen with a tray of lava cakes n her hands that so one will be devoured out there. - Hope it will be enough hint for some boyscout to sell his cakes.

The batista hurry follow his boss, don't want to deal with the other man. Though he will, because Gabriel is a batista too. That why they talk in the first place.

\- I've never seen a men make drinks with so much enthusiasm in my life. - Reyes follow him. - You sure you don't have too many sweets from Alexandra ? 

\- Yeah, yeah I'm fine! - He isn't. He is trying his goddamn best not to blush like a fucking tomato. - J-just a little bit too much of coffee. 

\- OK then. I'll leave you be, boyscout. - Gabriel gently smile. 

Aghhhhhh, Jack never knew some one could blushing so much that his cheeks hurt.  
\-------

The new kid, Genji, was a energetic guy. He was smiling and walking from table to table constantly without breaking a sweat, but deep down Jack know he was starting to getting tired. Poor kid, his legs gonna killed him afterward. 

\- Hey kid, you should sit down. You're looking like you gonna pass out. 

\- What do you mean? - The boy laugh - I'm fine!

Beside Jack, Gabriel let out a small smirk:

\- Finally someone dare to denied the angel's sweet heart huh? 

\- Shut up. - He huff back. - Aren't you should be on the stage ready for your performance with Alexandra or something? 

\- But blondie, be here with you is much more fun. 

Gabriel winking at him and Jack pretty much sure he is gonna die from heart attack. His heart was beating like it wanna break out of his ribcage and his brain just stop working for a while. Oh god, is that mean Gabe want to... is Gabe flirting with him!? The whole "blondie" and "boyscout" joke, is that a hint !? He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He don't know what to say, or joke back like he usually did with Tracer and Jesse. No, this is Gabe, his fucking crush! How the hell he is gonna response to that!? 

\- But really Morrison, I don't have to go on stage until Alexandra call, and talking with you is hell more interesting that mess with my guitar or practice my dance. I'm too old for that choreography anyway. Beside, I don't want you to drown yourself in all of these orders. 

\- Awww , are you admit you care about him? - Tracer cooed. - And you called Jack the one with sweet heart. 

\- Shut up. - There is a faint blush on Gabe face now. Jack found that really ... cute. - I need to get the stage ready.... 

Wait until Gabriel has completely out of her sight, the waitress smile to Jack: 

\- You should totally confess man, he is all over you too. 

\- T - that just his way joking around... 

\- And plus, he is a guitarist. I bet he is good with his fingers too.

Those fingers, long and thick. Image Gabe's hands all over his body, play him like a string. He will turn Jack to a completely mess. Jack won't even be able to move his muscles. Gabe's voice will be deep, just as when he sing along with Alexandra, but deeper. Will he showered him with lovely words, or whispered in in his ear dirty things when biting it gently?... 

He need to stop thinking about that right now or he gonna have a problem. 

\- Love, you ok? You kinda space out... 

\- Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. 

He continued with his job, making drinks and coffee, until suddenly Alexandra call him. Strange, she should be on the backstage now, joking around with Gabe. But instead of that, she was looking like she's having a panic attack. 

\- Jack, honey, you need to help me. 

\- W-what is it? 

\- I- I--- My joint pain come back! I can't dance! 

\- What!? Why now!? - This must be a joke. A way to mess with him . But the pain on Alexandra's face is too real. - Can Gabe dance solo ? 

\- No, absolutely not! This performance need two people. - Alexandra gaps . - Honey, remember the cheropgraphy? We all practiced it last week for tonight. J-just do exactly what you did at the studio and it'll be fine. 

\- But why not Tracer!? Hell, even Jesse is fine! 

\- They both need to be available to serve our customers. And I'm the only one could make drinks. So I'll replace you and after that you could continue your job. 

\- But I can't sing... 

\- I'll sing it down here. You know we have a damn good audio stuffs here, don't worry. Now go!

Jack was push on backstage. Gabe look at him with supprise, but then he just said:

\- Relax and dance like when you alone. Don't try too hard to stick to the cheropgraphy. Alexandra never follow her cheropgraphy either. 

The curtains pull back, and suddenly a hundred pairs of eyes look at them. Jack swallow the invisible lump in his throat, his skin starting to become itchy. He can't do this. He never on the stage before. Never with so many people watching him . 

\- Relax. - Gabriel's hand gently place on his shoulder. - I'll lead. 

Then suddenly everything feel alright. Jack slowly breath in, then out. In, then out. The beat started and Alexandra began to sing. Her voice always make people lost their mind, like when a mermaid sing or something like that. In Jack's case, his body began to move to the beat, his mind blank. 

"The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
You come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop  
Put Van The Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance  
And now I'm singing like...."

He stop dancing, stand still and step aside for Gabe. It's his turn and damn, he dance too good for someone in his forties.

"Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me..." 

His eyes was looking at Jack, dark brown almost turn black. It make Jack wanna fall into his knee, turn into a puddle right then and there. His body dancing fluidly, of course. They had been practiced for the whole week. But something at his moves make people turn their head to look, and can't look away again. Or at least Jack can't get his eyes off of him. 

"Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead" 

Is Jack turn, and he start dancing again. His hips swaying, and suddenly Gabe's hands was on his hips, leading him. He closed his eyes, doesn't give a damn about the audiences. What in his mind right now is Gabe. Gabe's hands and Gabe beautiful eyes on him. Leading him to the beat. Leading him to his arms. Devour him whole.

"I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you...." 

They moving together, push and pull. Swaying their hips suductively . Giving each other flirty glazes. Everything around them like completely disappeared, only Gabriel and Jack and the music. Nothing matter. Nothing can break their moment. 

"Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on" 

Gabe was smiling. He sing along with the lyrics when holding Jack's hand. Almost like he mean what he sing. And Jack find himself sing back too, almost like he was saying yes. 

"I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you." 

The song end and the crow go wild. They cheers, scream and shout in excitement. Jack and Gabriel turn to the audiences, give them "thank you" and bow like real dancers before the crow. Jack's heart was beating like crazy now. Not only from all of the moves, but because Gabe's glaze was still on him. Still warm and loving like when they were dancing together. Maybe Tracer is right. Gabe has something for him too. Jack should confess. Jack want to come and kiss Gabe right now and maybe Gabe will kiss back. Maybe ... maybe... 

Instead any of that, he just smile and walk down the stage side by side with Gabe. Their shoulders slightly brushing. Neither of them say a word. 

Sitting in front of the bar, Tracer smile at Alexandra : 

\- You such a good actor boss. If I recall correctly you never have a joint pain. 

\- What are you talking about? - Alexandra blink back innocently. - I was having a joint pain, it just that the pain suddenly disappeared when Jack and Gabe start dancing. 

Tracer sigh, pick up new orders. 

\- Yeah, too bad they're too bloody shy. I wonder when will they confess? 

\- Soon. All we have to do is wait for their wedding invitations.


	4. Jasmine Milk Tea and Call me maybe?

"I'll have a caramel machiato."

\- Coming! 

"A hot cocoa with a slice of red velvet cake please. " 

\- Be right over! 

"A vanilla ice cream with hot fudge brownie would be nice."

\- Here you go. 

Jesse lean on the bar, chuckle softly: 

\- Would you look at that, the new guy seem even more professional than us now. 

Jack huff: 

\- That's what people call the "power of love". - Then he grin. - Imagine what will happen when Hanzo give the poor guy his number ? 

\- We probably don't need Jesse anymore.- Gabe said, put another cup of hot cocoa on the tray.

\- Hey! Why me? It could be Tracer. 

\- We only have one waitress, and Genji is clearly more atractive than you.

Jack laugh out loud, there is a faint blush on his pale cheeks. It's cute. No, it's fucking adorable. How could he be sexy and adorable at the same time !? Stupid sexy Morrison and his stupid sexy smile! Gabriel cursed inside his head, turn his face away from the blondie. If he continue looking at Jack, he is gonna loose control and kiss Jack right then and there. 

 

Friday nights was incredibly crazy. People keep rushing in, and because it was the weekend, they normally came in group of four or more people. Their tables have been booked full from the afternoon and the works were twice as much as yesterday. All of the staff are working their ass off, too busy to care about anything else but their job. 

All of the staff except Genji of course. 

He is waiting for Hanzo. 

*** 

Hanzo put the "Closed" sigh on the flowershop's window. Honey colored eyes sadly look at the clock. It's 8.30pm. 

\- Strange. - Amélie said, raised her eyebrows in suspicion. - Normally you would go to the Alexandra's place right after work. Tonight you seem not as eager as always. 

He sigh. 

\- Yes, i don't think i'll go there tonight.

\- Is it because of him? 

Hanzo want to said "no", but who is he kidding? Amelie known. What is the point of lying to her. 

\- Yes. I don't want to meet him. 

\- Why? Aren't you love him? Why avoid him? 

Hanzo bite his lower lips. Yes, he loved Genji. He is still in love with him. But he can't. Can't risk hurting Genji again. One is already enough. 

( He is still remember the burning sensation from the fire around them. The smell of blood. Metal taste in his mouth. Their car is now broken, wrecked beyond repair. The sight of an unconscious Genji laid next to him, his eyes closed and he is barely breathing. Someone is screaming. Everything is chaos. 

Hanzo's head hurt, but his heart was suffering from much more pain. He wanted to yell at Genji, told him to wake up. To open his eyes. He wanted Genji to laugh and say this is all just a joke. 

Nothing happened. He couldn't even say a thing. And Genji couldn't open his eyes either. ) 

\- I love him too much to put him in danger again. 

\- Even when there is no danger left? 

Hanzo went quiet after that question. Is is true. Nobody from the clan know they still alive. He shouldn't be worried about getting dragged back to that hell hole. But something deep inside his heart still hurt at the sight of Genji now healthy and didn't remember a thing. They shouldn't be together in the first start. He shouldn't love him at the first sight. And now, Genji didn't remember anything about him, about their love, about the accident. Hanzo should let him go, let him love another person. A better person. Because their love is forbidden. Is poison. Toxic. 

But still, Hanzo want to hold his hand. Just like when Genji asked him to run away from the Shimada Clan. His heart yearn for Genji's love. 

Amelie sat down nest to him. She gently pat his shoulder. 

\- You know, i don't want you to regret. He is here and there are chances to make things right. Is time for you to let go of the past and look forward to the future. 

She is right. No matter how many time he tell himself to stop loving Genji, he can't. He doesn't want to. 

\- You're right. - He stand up, grab his coat.- I should take my chances. This time, I will have my happiness with him. 

Amelie just shake her head, smiling softly.  
\- Oh Hanzo, i always right. 

*** 

\- Love, you're looking like a puppy waiting for its master. 

Genji sigh, is 9.00pm already and Hanzo is still nowhere to be seen. He shrug his shoulders. 

\- He will come. He is just... a little bit late. 

\- Usually he would come before Alexandra's first song. - Tracer said. - But i don't think he will come tonight. He has never been this late before! 

Just as she finished her sentence, the door open and Hanzo came in. 

Genji's face instantly light up. 

\- He is here! 

As Hanzo sit down, Genji was running to him so fast he almost trip over a table near by. He apologized, and then went to Hanzo's table with his most charming smile. 

\- A Jasmine milk tea and Castella for you. 

The customer eyes widen in surprise. 

\- How did you know what i like? 

\- A little bird told me. - Genji winked. 

Amelie. Hanzo sigh. He should have known. Anyway, he clear his voice, his cheeks slightly redden. 

\- You could sit here, you know. I... wasn't waiting for anyone. 

You know that feeling when your crush smiling at you? And you feel like you have died and gone to heaven. Your heart just running a 100km/second and your brain just stop working. 

That is exactly what is happening with Genji now. 

Did Hanzo just really ask he to sit next to him!? So the whole Jasmine milktea stuff actually work!? 

That is not really important right now. 

\- Yeah, sure. Alexandra is about to sing the first song anyway. - He hurried sat down next to Hanzo. This must be his lucky night. What to say!? What to do!? He didn't prepare for this sudden change in Hanzo's attitude. And he surely didn't think about Hanzo asking him to sit next to him. All Genji could hope is a smile or a "thank you" from the other man. 

\- Are you alright? Hanzo is frowning at him. Genji cursed inside his head. Fuck. He fucked up. He must be looking really horrible right now with all of the tiredness from serving too many people. \- You seem nervous. 

\- No! I am fine, don't worry. It just... 

\- Busy day huh? - Hanzo smile softly. His eyes somehow lighten up. 

\- Yeah, busy as hell. 

After that sentence they sat in silent. Neither of them dare to say a word. Everything around them seem to disappeared and suddenly in that moment, there were just two of them. Two little human in the galaxy, sitting next to each other. Two heart beating the same beat. 

And then Tracer have to ruin that moment. 

\- Genji! Where are you !? 

The waiter rolled his eyes. Greattttttt. Out of all the time it's must be right now, when he finally have the chance to sit down with his crush, something must happen. Why!? Why not sooner or later!? Why now!? 

\- What it is Tracer? 

\- Your performance is next you dummy. - She point to the stage, hurried him to go while sending Hanzo an apologetic smile.  
He almost forgot about it. Yesterday after his shift, Alexandra has asked him if he want to join in with the whole 'performance' thing. Genji of course, seem uncertain. He have to work as a waiter which mean he have the most busiest job here and he honestly didn't think he could handle more singing practice. By somehow(mostly with her charming smile and puppy eyes and the promise of getting extra salary), Alexandra managed to convice him to join her performances. And tonight will be his first time on the stage. 

\- Are you nervous? - Hanzo asked. Genji was sweating a lot, and he seem like he really don't want to go stand on the stage. That strange, the Genji he once knew always was a confident young man. Even when facing his most fearful enemies, he never back away. Let alone just go on a stage and sing a song. Not to mention Hanzo has witnessed how he enjoy parties many time, and singing infront of a crowd with him back then never been a challenge. Yet, he seem uncomfortable now and Hanzo wonder why. Could it be losing his memories really change Genji to a new person? 

Genji, however, doesn't sweating because he has to sing infront of a bunch of people. 

He was sweating because he has to sing infront of Hanzo. 

What if he fucked up? What if his voice sound terrible? What if Hanzo don't like the song? What if he suddenly forget the lyrics or slip or the mic having trouble or.... 

\- Genji, dear, you looking like you are going to have a cardiac arrest. You sure you haven't running too much or something.... 

\- Tracer! - He turn to the girl, squeezing her shoulders. His face full of panic. - I can't do this! Not when he is here. 

\- What!? - Tracer brush Genji' s hands off her shoulders. - Nonsense! You did a great job at the singing rehearsal. You eill do a great job now. I'm sure Hanzo will like your voice. 

\- But.... but... 

\- Shut it. - She shove the mic to him, the rush him out on stage. She then give him a cheerful grin and a thumb up as if saying:"it'll be alright." 

Genji take a deep breath, then turn to the audience with a confident and charming smile, he said : 

\- Lady and gentleman, tonight is a very lovely night. I want to sing for you all. This is my first time so don't be harsh. - He wink at Hanzo, flashing out his best smile. Hanzo blushed at that, but smiling too. 

There are some small chuckles down there, but the customers know better not to interrupt the performance no matter what. So they sit back and enjoy the show. 

\- The song i'm about to sing named:"Call me maybe". I hope you enjoy it. 

The music started and everthing drowned in the tune. Genji himself feel relax and when he grap the mic, it seem like nothing matter anymore. He like a free sparrow, singing beautiful notes for itself, voice touching others heart tenderly. 

"I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked at you as it fell  
And now you're in my way  
I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way..." 

And then his glaze meet Hanzo's. Even though it just a quick glace, the flowerist somehow shyly turn away. Cute. He is so cute. That make Genji want to tease him more. So he look directly at him while singing the chorus. 

"Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe..." 

Hanzo really want to turn away from the stage, but he can't get himself out of Genji's voice. His voice is so sweet and his eyes looking like he was singing just for him. And the song is too much to. Almost like a invitation. Molten caramel words to his ears. 

"Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad....  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe...." 

The song ended and the crowd was screaming his name as if he was some kind of idol. But he didn't need their handclaps or whistles. Just a soft smile from Hanzo is enough to make him feel breathless. Genji walk down the stage, running to Hanzo's table with a wide grin on his face. 

\- So, how did my first try go? 

The flowerist pat his shoulder while stand up.

\- You did great, for someone try to sing here the first time. But unfortunately - Hanzo look at his watch then sigh. - i have to go. I need to prepare the shop for tomorrow. 

\- Oh.. - Genji sadly look at the customer. He want to tell him to stay a little bit more, but he know that is too much for the first time talking together. So he just nod. - Then see you again tomorrow night. 

The customer smiled, and then turn to leave. Genji's face deflate like a poped balloon. He didn't even get Hanzo's.... 

Wait. 

What was the small piece of napkin on the table with some kind of .... numbers on it? 

Genji pick it up. And then almost shout out in joy. No, he did shout out in joy. 

And Jesse just rolled his eyes at Morrison while handing him 20 bucks. 

\- Ok, here you go. 

\- See. - The barista smirk. - Told you Hanzo will give him his number. 

\- Ughhhh, who would know i will lost my twenty bucks just because of some stupid numbers!? 

Gabriel just calmly pat Jesse's back: 

\- You shouldn't worry about your twenty bucks. You should worry about your job now Genji got his numbers. And boy oh boy, that kid is gonna be soooooo active tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Any question or concern pls comment. Kudos and positive comments are always welcome
> 
> My tumblr: https://alexandraacedorothy.tumblr.com


End file.
